The World That Was Not Meant To Be
by Midori Kou
Summary: After Kay's bridal shower, a chain of events had resulted to Fox's plans being discovered and him leaving the Lenox residence.


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Passions... I wish that I did. So many problems could be solved. This series takes place after Fox and Kay's bridal shower and in a supposely future timeframe where Fox get caught for his evil doings. D_

**The World That Was Not Meant To Be**

**Chapter 1**

During one of the coldest nights in Harmony, Nicholas Foxworth Crane sat outside of the Lenox residence as the soft snow glittered down from the sky. As each snowflake touched his bare skin, it melted away and dripped down his face. He took in a deep breath and sigh heavily. Closing his eyes, he wished deep in his heart that his life was much different than what it currently is. The icy falling stars started to bury him but he could care less. He made a mistake, something very unforgivable. As he started to remember, the poor young man began to cry.

The back door began to creak open and voice called to him. "Fox…?" It was Tabitha as she wrapped her body with a warm yet light blanket. "What are you doing out here in a middle of a bloody snowstorm? My, you might catch a cold… Or worse!"

"Does it really matter? There's nothing for me to go back to," he replied coldly.

"What are you talking about? What happened?

"It's Kay…"

"Oh… I see."

"I did something horrible and she found out… Somehow… I doubt that I am even welcomed here anymore."

The old witch paused for a second as she started to understand the situation. She knew that Miguel and Charity reunited one minute and Kay was back to being a bachelorette the next. She heard that he was dying somehow but was cured instantly by a doctor who no one knew about in this small town. Who knew he had the gall to tap into his Crane evilness? Her magic bowl never even detected it. He was completely out of her radar. Was he so evil and despicable that the boys in the basement were obvious about it as well? Is that even possible?

"I don't know exactly what happened, Fox… But since this is my home, you are always welcome. After all, Endora adores you."

"I like her too. She's a good, cute kid," Fox smiled softly. "But I don't think Kay would feel the same way after all the stuff that I put her though. I thought that I was doing the right thing, but the way that I did it… I made her cry and suffer. I hurt her heart. I lost her trust. My God, I made her even hate me! I'm as cruel as my own Mom. All of this just so I could stay with her forever…! Damnit, what's wrong with me?! How could I done this to her?!"

He hanged his head low between his legs in disgust. The overwhelming anguish rushed through his head as he continued to be more frustrated by his behavior. Tabitha looked at him with pity. She began to feel that she is partly to blame for his problems. However, she can't be soft on him even though he's Endora's half-brother and looked after everyone since he lived under her roof. "I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't feel sorry about me. You didn't made this happened. I did! I screwed up! It was all me! MY FAULT!!!"

This handsome lad was not going to overcome this at all. He is tormented with immense guilt and pain. His heart, soul and mind have shattered into oblivion beyond where the darkness lies. Being careless about his health and blaming himself repetitively… If she did not know any better, it appears that he wanted to die as punishment for his sins. The Dark Side would be pleased by this but Endora would not want that. The old witch knew that. Sucking up her pride as an evil follower, she grabbed Fox by the collar and swung her hand across his face.

"Well, if you want to make things right, stop feeling sorry for yourself first!" she huffed. Fox rubbed his cheek as he gave his attention to the elder women. "Ever since you dated Kay, she became a better person. She had aspirations and bigger dreams. She felt happy. She felt safe. She felt that she could anything that she wanted to. All of that happened because of you! You gave her the opportunity to do so! Not even Miguel could have done that! If I didn't know better, Kay really did love you and I believed it! Everyone believed it!"

"Tabitha… I…"

"Don't put yourself down because what you have done to Kay. You did it out of love like how that girl schemed to get closer to Miguel a long time ago. Make her see that you're not evil… That you're not just like every other Crane… That you want to… Oh, what am I saying? Just do something!"

Fox searched the ground and pondered for a while. This behavior was certainly unlike him. Then again, he was not acting right since he dated that Bennett girl. He was doing so many irrational things just because he loved her. Is this what the infamous Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald would do or what his mother would do? An idea clicked in his mind all of a sudden and he rose to his feet.

"This isn't like me, isn't it?"

"No, not at all…"

"Thanks, Tabitha…You're right… I can't let things end this way. I can't let a girl like her slip away from me this time. Not again. Even if Kay will not forgive me… Even if she hates me over and over again… I still love her and that will never change. We fell in love once. We can do it again, I'm sure of it. If this was really meant to be, it will happen on its own course."

Unexpectedly, Fox began to walk away from the witch's domain while wiping away the snow off his body. The old woman was perplexed about what he was doing. "Fox, where are you going?"

"I figured that I'll catch a cab or something and recuperate at my place. You know, so Kay can have her space…"

"But Fox, it's snowing for crying out loud."

"Ah, don't worry about it! I'll be fine. Just get back inside and keep warm."

"That's not what I meant! Fox!" Before Tabitha could warn him, he already disappeared into the night. "For Hades sake, that boy is dumb as a doorknob. All this talk about love and he forgot that there's going to be a blizzard. Well, I did my job. Let's hope fate is on his side."

As the old witch returned into her safe home, one of the rooms was lit on the second floor. Peering from her window was none other than Kay Bennett.


End file.
